School Days
by hieilover2005
Summary: PG13 for Sesshy and Naraku's weird ness. Skipping to tenth grade then I'll be going backwards from there and ill be jumping back and forth. OOCness
1. The Terrors of Kindergarten

**School Days**

Inu Yasha & Pixxi: oh god...

HL: heh heh

Miroku & Others: xx

Disclaimer: Own nothing don't sue me.

* * *

The kids sat around in a circle where there teacher sat in front of them, "Good morning children." The teacher said and they said 'Good Morning' back in unison. (A/N: Oo I find that extremely creepy.) The teacher smiled and put her hands in her lap, "Today we have a visitor," everyone shifted, "come on in little one." She said as a timid little figure stepped in and behind her a woman came in after her. The little girl turned and clung to the woman's leg, "Boys and Girls this is Katrina, or Pixxi as she's called at home." The teacher said standing, "Mommy I don't want to go." She whined holding onto the leg. The woman smiled softly and picked her up, "See, there's Inu Yasha." The woman said and Pixxi glared and blew a raspberry at him. Inu Yasha glared and stuck his tongue back out at her and crossed his arms, pouting, "Now, now, on mommy will pick you up at the end of the day." The teacher said taking the young girl from her mom, "Mommy!" "I'll be back." She said as the teacher closed the door and waited for her to leave. She dropped Pixxi onto the floor, "OK YOU LITTLE RUNTS!" All of them scrambled and held onto each other tight, "GET TO WORK!!!" She roared as the kids screamed and ran to their desks and started coloring furiously.

-Second grade room-

"Did you hear that?" "Hear what?" "That screaming." "The runts always scream, why would that be any different?" "No I mean it sounded like they were scared or something..." "What? Are you saying your worried about your little brother?" Fluffy wrinkled his nose and glared at his companion, "No. Why the hell would I be?" The other boy put his hands up in surrender, "Just asking no need to attack me." (A/N: any guesses of who the other boy is?) He said, "But...still should we at least check?" "God damn it, I swear your more soft then you are evil." "what? I have a soft spot for little kids alright!?!" Fluffy shook his head, "Gees...we'll go check on them if it makes you happy, Naraku." (A/N: XD) Both boys stood and walked to the window of the Kindergarten class. They seemed fine, laughing, happy, and the teacher was gleaming with happiness. (-cough- fake –cough-) Fluffy looked at the black haired boy beside him, "See? The runts are fine." He said half relieved half feeling stupid for ever going to check on them, "Let's stay here for awhile." "You've lost it Naraku..." "Shut up and get down." The other boy said and Fluffy ducked down beneath the windowsill Naraku following suit.

-In the Room-

'Good their gone.' "OK RUNTS!!! STOP LAUGHING AND BEING HAPPY AND GET BACK TO WORK!!!" The teacher yelled as it seemed fire roared around her and the kids screamed again.

-Outside-

Fluffy and Naraku exchanged glances and sat up a bit, "My God...she has them digging in coal mines..." Naraku said as Fluffy pushed his head down so he could see, "Holy..." He ducked down, "ok, you were right, they were screaming, because their teacher is a total nut case and they were scared." Naraku smirked, "Told you." "Rub it in my face later, right now, let's get to the principal." Both scrambled to their feet and ran to the office.

-Principal's Office-

"Miss Kaede!" "Miss Kaede!" both boys called running to the office, "Miss Kaede!" Fluffy said out of breath. Kaede looked up at both of them, "What be thy problem?" "Well...." "Naraku and I we..." "We saw the teacher well...heard the kids scream and so..." "We went to check it out and..." "When we got there the kids were all happy, but it was an act..." "After we ducked down Naraku peeked after hearing the kids again and they were..." "Digging in coal mines!" Kaede blinked and looked at the older boys. She folded her hands in thought, "Ye be lying to old Kaede?" "NO!" Both said, "Never!" "Not at all!" (A/N: Translation= Even though we do all the time besides now.) Kaede sighed and stood, "Ok, ye take me to the class...I will talk to the teacher." The two boys ran down the hall and skidded to a stop only to collide into the wall, "OWE!" "KLUTZ!!" "ASS!" "PSYCHO!" Both boys lunged at each other and wrestled in the hall "Boys boys!! Calm ye selves..." Kaede said grabbing both boys (A/N: such language for Second graders...) by their shirt collars and lifted them up and away from each other. As both glared an ear splitting cry came from the room, "MWHAHA!! BURN!!" "OO" (A/N: XD –falls off her chair-) Kaede opened the room's door and saw all the little ones crowded in a corner crying hysterically. Fluffy, suddenly feeling overprotective of his baby brother, "Inu Yasha! Come here!" Inu Yasha ran to his older brother and clung to him. (A/n: awe wouldn't it be nice to see that...-- for once?) Fluffy growled and put a protective arm over his brother, "Sister! What is the meaning of this?" (A/N: XD Yes the teacher is Kikyo. =3) "The devil is hungry! Children are filthy little brats that need to burn in hell! MWHAHAHHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHHAHA!!!!" "OO;; Oook...I'm officially weirded out.." Naraku said slowly inching away. (A/N: XD!!!! Poor Naraku XD –laughing so hard she's crying-) Fluffy backed away Inu Yasha still clinging to him. Kikyo reached over and grabbed Pixxi by the hair. Pixxi let out a heart wrenching scream as tears poured down her face, "THAT'S MY BABY SISTER!!!" (A/N: I made Pixxi their sister in this one.) Fluffy yelled eye wide, "Naraku, get her!" "What? No way..." "DO IT OR FACE THE CONSEQUENCES!!" Naraku cringed, "Fine, I'll get her...just don't kill me...god..." He said. Pixxi cried harder as Kikyo held over the crack in the room, "Sesshy!!!" She called as Naraku ripped her away from Kikyo and kicked the witch into the crack herself. Pixxi clung to the long haired boy, nails digging into his shoulders, as she cried, "It's ok...shh...its o HOLY SHIT!" Naraku saw his ankle get grabbed and Pixxi screamed again. He let the young girl go and pried her off of him. She sat in the middle of the floor and Kaede grabbed her. Fluffy ran foreword and grabbed Naraku by the wrist, "NAY SESSHOMARU!" Kaede said as Pixxi squirmed, "OWE OWE OWE!! YOUR PULLING MY ARM!" "SHUT UP! DO YOU WANT TO BE DRAGGED TO HELL WITH THE WENCH!?!" "...You have a point..." (A/N: Way out of character...XD) Fluffy stepped on the thing that had the ankle and it retreated and he dragged the other boy away, "Come on kids let's get you out of here." The kids ran out the door being followed by Naraku, Kaede, and Fluffy. Pixxi held her arms out to her brother. He smiled softly and took her, "Let's never have another day like that...AGAIN." "Hai..."

* * *

HL: here's the first installment ladies and gents and I'll update as soon as I want.

To be continued.....


	2. Tenth grade and the Giddy Girls

**School Days**

Disclaimer: Same as last chapter

* * *

(Let's fast foreword shall we?)

-Tenth grade-

Pixxi and Inu sat in school, bored as hell, as they stared at the clock. When the bell rang they both slung their bags over their shoulders, "Dude...remember kindergarten?" "Don't remind me...that was....odd." Pixxi nodded.

As they walked down the hall the Seniors were all out, and of course, the two youngest could pick out their brother easily, just look for a flock of girls, "Ooh Sesshomaru-Sama! Your so cool!" "What are you going to do when you graduate?" "Can I touch your boa." Pixxi shook her head as Inu growled.

"Look at him, the ladies flock to him." He snarled, "Hi Sesshomaru's brother." "Hi Pixxi." Pixxi waved and Inu glared, "They call u by ur name!" "Because, I'm going out with the second most popular guy, besides our brother." "Oh please...he's not popular..." "Yes he is." Pixxi said putting lip gloss on, "Your just jealous, because you don't have their looks." Inu glared at her, "I'm happy looking like a boy and not a woman." (A/N: -- how dare he) Pixxi glared, "How dare you call our brother and my boyfriend a woman." "They look like girls! I mean, for heavens sake, they WEAR EYE SHADOW!!!" Pixxi put her hand on her hip, "so?" Inu sighed. Why was he related to her? Oh yeah, because his father loved his mother. He rolled his eyes and sighed.

"Pixxi!" "Pixxi Pixxi Pixxi!" Pixxi turned to see Foxy and Raven running towards her and they spun her around, "He's coming!" Foxy said giggling as Pixxi and Raven joined her. Inu rolled his eyes again, "Oh please..." He muttered leaning against his locker and crossed his arms. Raven and Foxy were the giddy ones out of the group. Of course, Inu kind of had a thing for Foxy, even though she was a fox.

The giddy giggles emerged again as Pixxi's boyfriend of 4 years (A/N: since 6th grade oO) walked towards them, Sesshomaru, and his fan girls, in tow. The girls fawned over Sesshomaru as they walked . Foxy and Raven giggled once again as Pixxi moved some hair behind her ear. The eighteen-year-old (A/N: Inu and Pixxi r 16 Fluffy and Naraku r 18) boy gave her one glance and walked pass her. Foxy and Raven tilted their heads as Pixxi watched him pull something from his back pocket and held it behind his back. (A/N: any guesses? I'll give u a hint...boys use it.) Foxy and Raven giggled madly as Pixxi smirked as he looked over his shoulder and winked. As soon as they were out of sight Pixxi, Foxy, and Raven let out a giddy squeal and laughed, "Oh god." Inu said rubbing his forehead, "I'm guessing your going to be home let again tonight?" Pixxi smirked showing her canines, "Yep." Foxy and Raven giggled again.

Inu shook his head, "I swear...he's going into college...and he's an adult, basically, and you're a minor." "So?" "IT'S WRONG!" Inu said. Pixxi rolled her eyes, "At least our High School and College are joined together." (A/N: there's a reason for this.) "AUGH! HE'S GOING TO BE 19 AND YOU TWO ARE STILL GOING OUT!!!" "Your going out with Kagome." "AT LEAST SHE'S THE SAME AGE!" Pixxi shrugged and walked off Foxy and Raven following.

-After School-

Inu opened the door to their house and threw his bag onto the couch and flopped onto a 'Love Sac' (A/N: comfy ones) as Pixxi went upstairs to get changed. Fluffy walked in and threw his bag on the couch also and sat on another Sac next to his brother, "So, I hear something's going down tonight." Inu snorted, "Yeah, it's just wrong though...she's 16, a minor, and he's 18, an adult." "Yeah, but you dated a Junior." "Yeah a year older then me, now I'm going out with Kagome." Pixxi came downstairs in a tight shirt, with cranes, a black bra (A/N: a white shirt....my friend did that once...she looked like a hooker), a short jean skirt that rode up to her hip when she sat, and her hair was up in a ponytail, "God damn..." "You are a whore..." Pixxi glared at her brothers and bent over, perfect timing, since her boyfriend walked in and walked behind her and pulled his hand back and slapped her hard on the rear and she jumped. Inu covered his face and Fluffy shook his head, "do me a favor...don't bend over..." He said. The other boy smirked, "Why not? That's how she's gonna b tonight." "OO" "DID NOT NEED TO HEAR THAT!!" Inu yelled blocking his ears, "You are a perv, Naraku..." Fluffy said giving him a disgusted look.

After a few moments from the shock, "Did you do your homework Pixxi?" Fluffy asked, "Yeah, I just need help with one thing." She said with a devious smirk, "And what would that be?" The smirk turned into a smile, "Sex Ed." "Hmm...I can help you with that..." Fluffy smacked his forehead and as Inu was staring at the ceiling trying to get bad images out of his mind, "Ok perverts...just go..." Fluffy said shaking his head. Pixxi grabbed her bag and walked out and Fluffy grabbed Naraku's shirt collar and yanked him back, "You dare hurt her I will murder u..." He hissed. Naraku smirked and removed Fluff's hand, "I won't...trust me. I'll bring her to school tomorrow morning." He said walking out after Pixxi, "USE PROTECTION!!! I MEAN IT!!!" Fluffy yelled as the door closed, "Do you trust him?" "Tch, no." "Didn't think so." Both sat in silence then Fluff grabbed his keys, "Come on, let's go." "Where are we going?" Inu asked standing, "Going to spy on someone." Both walked out to Fluff's car and drove off.

-Naraku's House-

Pixxi walked into the house, "My stupid overprotective brothers." "Yeah, but at least they care about you." Naraku said eyeing her smirking, "Well, Inu thinks it's wrong you and I are dating." Naraku scoffed, "Don't listen to that stupid halfie. Even though it is...you're a minor." Pixxi shook her head as he closed the door, "Now..." He said silently and pressed a button and all the blinds dropped and the curtains unfolded. (A/N: hey their rich why not? XD) Pixxi smirked, even though it couldn't be seen in the pitch black house, 'Damn him, I can't see...' She thought to herself. As he started getting undressed he stopped, "Forgot something." He said and turned the stereo on, "There we go." (A/N: XD That can come in handy.) He finished and pounced on her.

-Outside-

Fluff and Inu got out of the car and snuck over to the window, "Damn, he drew the blinds...and the curtains." Fluff said, "And he has the music on so they can't be heard..." Inu stared at his brother with his mouth opened a bit and his eyebrows raised, "You know this how?" He squeaked. Fluffy waved the question away, "Never you mind..." He said.

-Inside-

"Shall we go?" Naraku asked as Pixxi snickered, "Yeah, their probably out front trying to see." Naraku stood and grabbed her pulling her off the couch. They made their way to the back and Pixxi opened the door and stuck her head out Naraku sticking his above hers, "Told you they were here." She whispered, "Yeah, come on, let's get to the car." "You parked in front." Naraku looked down as she looked up, "Hun, I have more then one." "Oh yeah." She said snickering. She stepped out and tiptoed and stood behind the guest house as he followed. Both made a break for the garage.

-Meanwhile with Fluff and Inu-

"That's it! We're going in!" Fluff said, "OO We're what!?!" Inu asked wide eyed. Fluff kicked the door down and looked at the couch seeing a blanket thrown over something. Fluff growled and ripped the blanket off and saw their clothes bunched underneath. (A/N: They didn't do it in the house, they just made it seem like they did they got changed upstairs.) Fluff growled, "GOD DAMN IT!" He yelled, "They snuck out..." He muttered.

-Meanwhile with Pixxi and Naraku-

"Man, Fluff's gonna kill me..." Naraku said as they sped down the empty roads, "No he won't he's too stupid to figure out where we're going." Naraku shook his head, "Bad girl, don't call your brother stupid." "He is." Pixxi said. Feeling a hand rubbing her inner thigh (A/N: XD who are you calling bad there Naraku?) she blushed and whacked his hand away, "Lecher." She muttered as he smirked looking at her from the corner of his eye, "Oh, but you know you like it.." "Shut up Naraku. Dumb Baka." Naraku glared, "Oh your going to pay for calling me that my dear." Pixxi smirked, "Ooo I'm so scared..." "Feh, you should be." He said smirking.

-Their hide out-

Pixxi jumped out of the car and ran into the building as Naraku got out and put his hands in his jean pockets, 'Giddy little thing...hm...that may be why every other boyfriend's dumped her...' He thought to his self and sighed opening the door walking in. He sat on the couch and stared at the wall, "Pixxi, come down here for a minute..." He called upstairs from his spot, "Yeah?" she asked poking her head downstairs, "I need to talk to you.." He said. She blinked, 'Oh no...not good...' she thought to herself putting her ears against her head and sat down next to him her ears staying where they were, "Ok, maybe your brother is right...for once..." '...I knew this was coming...' "But I don't agree with it." Her ears popped up again, "So what are you saying?" Naraku bit his lower lip, a bad habit he had since 8th grade, "Uh...shit..your brothers are here.." He said hearing a car door slam. Pixxi growled putting her ears against her head again as the door flew opened, "WHAT THE HELL NARAKU!" Fluff yelled eye twitching madly, "Oh crap." Naraku bolted upstairs and Fluff followed as Inu and Pixxi sweat dropped.

-Few Moments later-

Pixxi was being clung onto by Naraku, who was shaking, and she sighed running her fingers through his hair, 'Why me...why....' She thought to herself shaking her head. Fluff's eye was still twitching, "Never...do...that...AGAIN YOU STUPID!!!" he faltered at Pixxi's glare and sat mumbling.

* * *

HL: oO ook...

Naraku: -- you have problems...

Pixxi: u just realized that? -.-

Naraku: feh

Pixxi: -- baka

To be continued....


End file.
